Amor en la biblioteca
by DarkAdriel
Summary: [Femslash.HermionexCho]Hermione, la inteligente, y Cho, la guapa, experimentarán como un simple amistad que empieza, puede acabar en algo más.
1. Chapter 1

**Un****a nueva afiliación**

Hermione se encontraba en la fría biblioteca una tarde sábado de noviembre. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban al calor de las chimeneas de sus salas comunes. Sin embargo Hermione, pasaba las hojas de un enorme tomo de tapas negras y letra minúscula. Escudriñó el último párrafo de una página y escribió algo en su pergamino. Solo Hermione Granger podía encontrarse una tarde de sábado buscando datos para una asociación en defensa de los elfos domésticos. Así era ella. Pasó otra de las páginas y siguió buscando datos que le sirvieran de ayuda. Aunque la idea de la PEDDO no había calado en sus compañeros como quisiera, no se rendía, y seguía buscando datos que apoyasen su teoría. Además, así podía estar lejos de Harry y Ron, que se encontraban con las hormonas en plena ebullición. Este hecho había molestado a Hermione en un principio, pero ahora, le era indiferente. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, ya eran mayores. Además, años de experiencia, le había garantizado que sus sermones no servían para mucho. Así que prefería pasar sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, dedicándose a labores de investigación. Siempre le había gustado mucho leer, pero esta afición había adquirido más intensidad en ese curso. Pasaba las horas leyendo libros, recopilando datos sobre temas que le interesaban, descubriendo cosas nuevas y ampliando su conocimiento. Ron decía que tanto libro había matado a sus hormonas, y probablemente, tuviera razón. Por raro que pareciese, a sus dieciséis años, no sentía absolutamente nada por ningún chico. Ni un ápice de atracción, ni un solo sentimiento de ternura, no sentía nada. No creía estar preparada para enamorarse, todo eso le era indiferente. El mundo de la investigación le parecía mucho más atrayente. El reloj marcaba las cinco y media, faltaba poco para la cena. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba y siguió buscando datos en el pesado libro. A pesar de que hacía frío, un fino hilo de sudor caía por la sien de Hermione. Estaba cansada, había estado trabajando toda la tarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Notó una ráfaga de aire helado que entraba en la biblioteca, pero no se inmutó. El aire frío le despejó la cabeza y continuó leyendo la minúscula letra. Notó una presencia a su lado y un leve carraspeó. Se volvió extrañada y vio a Cho Chang. Le sorprendió muchísimo verla por allí a esas horas, no era algo propio de Cho Chang. La imaginaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw rodeada de sus amigas y de un sequito de admiradores. Sin embargo, la muchacha la miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

¿Hermione? – la llamó, aunque la chica la miraba.

Hola Cho – saludó Hermione, con aire cansado – ¿Qué tal?

Bien, gracias – le sonrió, al ver que se mostraba amable – Estoy buscando un libro, pero no quiero pedirle ayuda a la señora Pince. Y como tú conoces tan bien la biblioteca, pues…

¿Qué libro buscas? – le preguntó.

Bueno, no busco ninguno en especial. Quiero decir – parecía nerviosa – Estoy recopilando apuntes para los EXTASIS y hay unos conceptos de Pociones que no termino de entender. Es sobre elíxires, pero no me acuerdo en cual venía.

Ya sé cual dices – paseó por la biblioteca hasta llegar al estante donde estaban los libros de Pociones – "La Quintaesencia: Una búsqueda"

Gracias – le agradeció cuando la chica le entregó el libro – Eres muy amable, Hermione.

No es nada – dijo, sin darle importancia.

Por cierto Hermione – la miró, con aire preocupado – No te he visto en el Gran Comedor. ¿Aún no has cenado?

Son las cinco y media – señaló su reloj – Aún no han servido la cena.

Son las siete y media – le enseñó su reloj – Ya se ha terminado la hora de la cena.

¡Dios mío! – se levantó alarmada de su asiento – ¡Se me ha debido parar el reloj!

Deberías dedicar menos tiempo a leer libros – le aconsejó Cho.

Hoy me he despistado – miró la mesa llena de libros, pergaminos y plumas – Cuando me apasiona el trabajo, se me olvida lo demás.

Ya veo – se rió, brevemente – ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todo?

Si, gracias.

Entre las dos y en silencio, recogieron la mesa que había ocupado Hermione. Era sorprendente la cantidad de papeles que podía llegar acumular en poco rato. A Hermione le sorprendió la actitud de Cho, se mostraba amable y tranquila, no era la Cho triste y depresiva del año anterior. Cuando Hermione metió su último libro en la mochila, se fijó en que Cho leía atentamente los apuntes que había cogido para la PEDDO. Hermione no sabía si sentirse avergonzada u orgullosa de que alguien leyera con tanto interés algo relacionado con la PEDDO.

Es muy interesante – le comentó Cho, mirándola – Tiene que haberte llevado mucho tiempo recopilar esta información.

Muchas horas de biblioteca – se pasó la mano por la frente secándose el sudor – Y encima me he quedado sin cena.

Podemos ir a pedir algo a las cocinas – sugirió Cho – No puedes irte a la cama con el estomago vacío, sobre todo después de todo lo que has trabajado.

No, no, da igual – dijo, quitándole importancia – Ya desayunaré mañana.

Luego tendrás hambre – insistió Cho – Aunque sea un trozo de tarta de manzana.

No, no quiero hacer trabajar a los elfos domésticos – sonrió – La culpa es mía por haberme despistado.

Como quieras – la miró con cierta curiosidad – Se me hace raro verte sin Harry y Ron.

Bueno, ellos están ocupados con otros asuntos – sonrió, casi sin querer – Cosas de chicos, ya sabes.

Ya veo – se rió de nuevo – Será mejor que nos vayamos, la señora Pince ya nos mira con cara de mil demonios.

Las dos chicas salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por los fríos corredores. Hermione no podía creerse que estuviera paseando con Cho Chang, la misma que el año anterior había sentido unos celos enfermizos al creer que ella y Harry eran más que amigos. Estaba claro que la gente cambiaba, y maduraba, y eso parecía haber pasado con Cho. Vio que todavía sujetaba el pergamino con los datos sobre elfos domésticos y se preguntó si de verdad le interesaba el tema o solo se estaba burlando de ella. Hermione más bien pensaba que se trataba de lo segundo, pues Cho Chang, una de las chicas más populares y deseadas de todo Hogwarts, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en los problemas de los elfos domésticos. Cuando llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, ambas chicas se pararon y se miraron la una a la otra. Cho le tendió el pergamino a Hermione, sonriendo.

Toma, no se me vaya a olvidar dártelo – dijo, con voz amable – Después de todo el trabajo que te ha llevado, solo faltaría que me lo quedase yo.

Gracias – se guardó el pergamino en la túnica – Bueno, ya nos veremos.

Si – la miró – Otro día me sigues contando cosas sobre los elfos domésticos, me ha parecido un tema muy interesante.

¿De verdad? – la miró incrédula.

De verdad – le sonrió de nuevo – Es una cosa fuera de lo común.

Si, una causa por la que luchar – dijo, con fervor – Pero por desgracia, la gente no entiende la importancia de este tema ¿sabes? Me toman por loca.

Pues yo creo que tienes mucha razón – la apoyó – Ojala hubiera más gente como tú que se interesara por cambia el mundo.

Gracias – agradeció y la miró – Si quieres puedo explicarte la historia de los elfos domésticos… ¡y puedes afiliarte a la PEDDO!

Eso sería interesante – esbozó una sonrisa – Podemos vernos mañana en la biblioteca y así me cuentas todo ¿te parece?

Si, claro – asintió entusiasmada – Todos somos pocos para lograr una mejor situación para los elfos. Mañana, en la biblioteca, a las cinco ¿te viene bien?

Me viene fenomenal – la miró, agradecida – Hasta mañana, Hermione.

Hasta mañana, Cho.

Cada chica tomó un camino y Hermione anduvo emocionada hacia la sala común. ¡Había conseguido una nueva afiliación para la PEDDO! Con esa nueva afiliación, empezaba a retomar el entusiasmo que habían chafado sus compañeros. No sabía que interés podía tener Cho en los elfos domésticos, pero después de todo, ¡era una nueva afiliada a la PEDDO!

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Una visita a Dobby

**Una visita a Dobby**

Hermione había sufrido una de sus habituales ataques verborrea. Esos que cuando uno empieza hablar, ya no hay quien le pare. Al principio, se había mostrado algo tímida y nerviosa al tener que contarle todo sobre los elfos domésticos a Cho Chang. Pero al ver que la chica se mostraba atenta y que escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con gran interés, se había animado. Seguía intrigándole porque Cho estaba interesada en la PEDDO, pero le gustaba que alguien se interesase de verdad por la causa. Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar, miró a la otra chica, esperando su respuesta.

Entonces, ¿te vas a afiliar a la PEDDO? – le preguntó, expectante.

Si – asintió convencida – No sé, creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien luche por los derechos de los pobres elfos. Antes de que me contarás todo esto, nunca había pensado que los elfos domésticos se encontrarán en esa situación de esclavitud, lo veía como algo normal. Quiero decir – se corrigió ante la mirada de Hermione – Que algo que ves como normal, cuando de verdad lo conoces, te das cuenta de que es una gran injusticia.

¡Eso es! – Hermione sonrió – Y eso es lo que yo intento que la gente entienda con la PEDDO. Pero por desgracia, a nadie parece interesarle de verdad el tema. Algunas personas si creen que es injusta la situación de los elfos, pero nadie parece querer participar activamente.

Conmigo puedes contar para luchar activamente – declaró la chica, sonriendo – A lo mejor entre las dos, conseguimos algo más.

Si, puede ser – sacó el pergamino donde estaba la lista de los miembros de la PEDDDO – Pon aquí tu nombre y firma. Y tendrás que abonar la cuota, son dos sickles, así podré darte la insignia.

De acuerdo.

Cho firmó con una elegante y bonita letra y le entregó dos sickles a Hermione. La chica le entregó la insignia que, para su sorpresa, se puso en la túnica. Cho le sonrió contenta y Hermione estaba cada vez más sorprendida.

¿Sabes que podríamos hacer? – saltó de repente Cho – Editar un folleto informativo.

Si, ya se me había ocurrido esa idea – suspiró apenada – Pero necesitamos mucho dinero para poder hacer tantos folletos.

Podemos hacerlos a mano – propuso Cho – Sé que es muy costoso, pero si logramos que la gente los lea, tanto trabajo habrá merecido la pena ¿no te parece?

Si, podría salir bien – miró entusiasmada a Cho – Pero para eso, tendríamos que ponernos a trabajar ahora mismo. ¡No podemos perder ni un solo minuto!

Va a ser la hora de cenar – le dijo Cho, consultando el reloj – Es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana, Hermione.

Si, tienes razón – reconoció Hermione,

Pero si podemos hacer una cosa – Cho la miró – Podríamos incluir una entrevista a un elfo doméstico que es libre, de ese Dobby del que me has hablado.

¡Cierto! ¡Buena idea! – la felicitó – Podíamos bajar a la cocina después de cenar y entrevistarle. Así, si la gente ve lo felices que son los elfos domésticos libres, quizás les convexa la idea de la PEDDO.

Si, eso pensaba – sonrió a Hermione – Te parece que nos esperemos a la salida de la cena en el vestíbulo.

Vale.

Las dos chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor, hablando de las preguntas que podían hacerle a Dobby. Mucha gente se sorprendió al ver a Hermione Granger y Cho Chang, hablando tan animadamente, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Gran parte del colegio pensaba que ambas chicas se llevaban mal a causa de Harry Potter, pero no era así. Cierto que Hermione le había tenido un poco de ojeriza a Cho, pero no a causa de Harry, sino de lo que había pasado el curso anterior con el ED. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y Cho se fue a la de Ravenclaw. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny frente a Ron y Harry. Los dos chicos conversaban, riéndose, y volviéndose constantemente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

Que son idiotas – afirmó la chica – Deben estar tramando algo para acercarse a esa tal Linda McSith.

Siguen con sus hormonas en plena ebullición – comentó Hermione, sirviéndose estofado – Es mejor no hacerles caso.

Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado? – le preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad – Te has ido de la sala común y ya no se te ha visto el pelo.

Si, es que he estado en la biblioteca – empezó a comer – Estaba hablando con Cho Chang de unos asuntos de la PEDDO.

¿Con Cho Chang? – se extrañó Ginny – ¿De la PEDDO?

Si – asintió sonriendo – Ya sé que parece increíble, pero la verdad es que se mostraba muy interesada en la PEDDO – se rió ante la cara de incredulidad de Ginny – Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero se ha afiliado y luego vamos a ir hacerle una entrevista a Dobby.

¿Cómo? – Harry y Ron se volvieron a la vez.

¿Qué? – la chica miró extrañada a sus amigos.

¿Qué tú y Cho vais a ir hacerle una entrevista a Dobby? – preguntó Ron, sin poder aguantar la risa – ¿Es el Día de los Inocentes y no me he enterado? Espero que sea una broma, Hermione.

No es ninguna broma – dijo la chica, ofendida.

¿Ah no? – Ron se quedó mudo – ¿De verdad Cho Chang y tú vais a entrevistar a Dobby?

Si – asintió, con firmeza – Vamos a elaborar un folleto de la PEDDO para captar afiliados.

Eso está muy bien, Hermione – dijo Harry, en tono pacificador.

Pues yo creo que es la cosa más tonta que he oído nunca – dijo Ron, con crueldad – Pensaba que ya se te había pasado la fiebre de la PEDDO, Hermione.

Pues ya ves que no – bebió un sorbo de zumo de calabaza – Es cierto que últimamente lo he tenido un poco abandonado, pero ahora con una nueva afiliada, pienso luchar más que nunca.

Hermione, estás fatal – le dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza – En serio, me estás empezando a preocupar.

Hay algo más en la vida que ir persiguiendo chicas, Ron – le dijo la chica, pacientemente – Que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, no significa que los demás no lo hayamos hecho.

Prefiero ir persiguiendo chicas que ir haciendo entrevistas a elfos domésticos – le soltó, con malicia.

No voy a discutir contigo, Ron – dijo Hermione, diplomáticamente – Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como cenar. Así que…

Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas y siguió con su cena. Ron se pasó el resto de la cena lanzándole indirectas a Hermione, pero la chica no le hizo caso. Le era fácil ignorarle mientras imaginaba que preguntas le haría a Dobby. Terminó el último trozo de tarta de melaza y cogió sus cosas, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Cho ya la esperaba en el vestíbulo, tenía un pergamino en las manos y una pluma y tintero.

He pensado, que como tú le conoces mejor – le explicó la chica – Podrías hacerle las preguntas y yo las apuntó ¿te parece?

Si, tienes razón.

Las chicas bajaron juntas a las cocinas. Hermione conocía el camino porque en su cuarto curso, había bajado allí con Harry y Ron. Cuando entraron en las cocinas, vieron a los elfos domésticos limpiando los utensilios de la cena. Localizaron a Dobby, que se encontraba inmerso en la limpieza de una gran cacerola. Las dos chicas avanzaron tímidamente, mientras los elfos las saludaban y les hacían reverencias al pasar. Cho se quedó asombrada de la amabilidad de los elfos domésticos, pero observó que Hermione no parecía agradecida por tal recibimiento. Supuso que la gryffindor creía que era una muestra más de su esclavitud, el verse obligados a saludar a cada humano que pasaba delante suyo.

¿Dobby? – lo llamó tímidamente Hermione, cuando se acercaron a él.

¡Hermione Granger! – saludó con su aguda voz – ¡La amiga de Harry Potter! ¡Es un placer verle, señorita! Dobby se alegra mucho de verla, Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo está Harry Potter? ¿Y su amigo Ron Weasley? Dobby se acuerda mucho de Harry Potter, señorita.

Él también se acuerda de ti, Dobby – le dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

¿Y qué le trae por las cocinas, señorita Granger? – le preguntó Dobby – ¿Y quién es la señorita que le acompaña?

Es Cho Chang – la presentó Hermione – Y hemos venido hablar contigo, Dobby. Queremos hacerte una entrevista.

¿Una entrevista? – se extrañó Dobby – ¿Y para qué quieren entrevistar a Dobby, señoritas?

Para conocerte un poco mejor, Dobby – le dijo Cho Chang, sonriendo de manera encantadora – ¿Nos contestarás a unas preguntas?

Si, señorita Chang – asintió Dobby, sonriendo contento – Dobby está dispuesto a contestar a sus preguntas.

¡Perfecto! – aprobó Hermione.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione y Cho salieron de las cocinas, con un pergamino lleno de preguntas y respuestas de Dobby. La entrevista había resultado facilísima, al contrario de lo que Hermione había pensado. Supuso que el elfo se resistiría a contestar algunas preguntas, pero Cho había conseguido que el elfo contestara a las preguntas con una sonrisa y con total de sinceridad. Había intercambiado los papeles, y Cho le había entrevistado y Hermione las había apuntado. A Hermione le sorprendió la calidez de la voz de Cho y como se mostraba dulce y encantadora con Dobby. A cada sonrisa de la chica, el elfo contestaba con más entusiasmo. Al final iba a resultar que Cho Chang iba a ser una gran ayuda para la PEDDO. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de las cocinas, Hermione dio un salto de júbilo y miró a Cho emocionado.

¡Has estado fenomenal! – felicitó a Cho – En serio, gracias a ti, Dobby ha contestado a todas las preguntas.

Bueno, no ha sido nada, pero gracias – le sonrió – Es un elfo muy simpático, me he reído mucho con él.

Esta entrevista es valiosísima – agitó el pergamino entusiasmada – Creo que con esto la gente se dará cuenta de lo felices que son los elfos domésticos en libertad. Muchas gracias, Cho, de verdad – le agradeció sinceramente – Me estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

No es nada Hermione, pare eso me he afiliado, para ayudarte – se sonrieron – Mañana podemos empezar a editar los folletos.

Si, esta noche elaboraré el modelo para que así vayamos más rápido – le comentó guardándose el pergamino de la entrevista.

Si quieres, lo puedo hacer yo – se ofreció Cho – De verdad, no me importa.

No, no, tú estás muy ocupada preparando los EXTASIS – le dijo Hermione.

Como quieras – suspiró – Entonces, mañana me das el folleto e iré haciendo copias ¿de acuerdo?

Si – sonrió de nuevo – Nos vemos mañana.

Hasta mañana, Cho.

Hermione se quedó mirando como Cho se alejaba y sintió una especie de fascinación hacia ella. Le había sorprendido mucho en la entrevista a Dobby, pero no era eso. Le gustaba la forma en la que se movía el pelo y su sonrisa dulce y sincera. Agitó la cabeza con nerviosismo y se marchó a la sala común.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
